The Turnabout King
by kaleidoscopies
Summary: This is the tale of Phoenix Wright, Turnabout King. Phoenix falls for Edgeworth, Edgeworth doesn't know what to make of it. Can Phoenix pull the ultimate turnabout? NaruMitsu, Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth. Spoilers for GS 1-3 or Ace Attorney 1-3.
1. Phoenix Stares at Edgeworth's Cravat

**Author's Note**: _Hello sexy people! This is my first ever full-length Ace Attorney fanfic, so please do let me know if you have any suggestions, comments, etc.! I intend for this story to be several chapters long and don't want to rush things, because I'm hoping to keep the characters as in-character as possible. I plan to update this every few days, so do bear with me. Thanks for all your support!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Phoenix Stares at Edgeworth's Cravat<strong>

"I'm pleased to declare the defendant, Jamie Bakerie, NOT GUILTY," the judge sounded his gavel against the polished wood. "I don't know how you managed to do it again, Mr. Wright. You really have been on a roll recently!"

"Actually, I don't know how I managed to do it either!" Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. From across the courtroom, a sullen Miles Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

"And speaking of rolls… Mr. Bakerie, I could do with one of those cinnamon rolls now. Actually I wouldn't mind a sugar roll, but I'm afraid of getting sugar stuck in my beard…" the judge continued, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Err, yes, yes, Your Honour, of course!" the old gentleman replied. He reached under his apron and pulled out a cinnamon roll as if by magic. He tossed it to the judge.

"Ooh, how very nutritious!" the judge munched loudly. "Alright, court dismissed!"

Phoenix hurriedly packed up his belonging and took a quick glance at the empty space beside him which used to be occupied by a certain bouncy, burger munching, spirit medium. He sighed. As much as he was enjoying his sudden bit of recent success with court cases, he wished Maya was with him. And Pearls too. Unfortunately, those two were still busy training at Kurain, and would only be back the following summer.

As Phoenix wandered aimlessly through the Defendant's Lobby, he couldn't help but wonder if Maya was doing alright. After the traumatic experience of discovering the truth behind her mother's death a few months back, she had put up a strong front, mainly for Pearls' sake. But still, he knew she wasn't completely alright. She didn't have time to grieve. The poor girl. First Mia, and then her mother. Phoenix sighed as he dragged his feet across the marble flooring.

"Wright," a voice startled him.

"Edgeworth! Oh… err... hi! Err, good job back there by the way!" Phoenix mumbled.

"I lost," replied Edgeworth.

"Oh, err, yes, but still… good job anyway…" Phoenix stuttered. _Bloody Edgeworth._ Why does he have to make things so awkward all the time, Phoenix thought.

"Thank you. You were good as well. You won, obviously," Edgeworth said as he stared at the wall beside him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh… ha ha… thanks…," Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck.

An awkward, uncomfortable silence floated between them, and in order to avoid having to stare at Edgeworth's face, Phoenix somehow decided that staring at his cravat was a better idea.

"Wright."

Phoenix glanced up at him, "Err, yes?"

"Stop staring at my cravat."

"Oh. Ah, yes. Okay, no problem."

Edgeworth let out a dramatic sigh which made Phoenix feel about an inch tall. "Stop mumbling. It's very uncharacteristic of an attorney to behave in such a way."

Phoenix grinned sheepishly. "Oh, err, yes okay." _Grr, bloody Edgeworth._

Edgeworth returned his glance to the wall once again before continuing, "Would you like to accompany me for a meal?"

"WHAT?" Phoenix gasped.

"What? Is it so difficult to believe that the Demon Prosecutor eats too?" Edgeworth shot back, annoyed.

"No, no… I mean yes…" Phoenix blabbered.

Edgeworth immediately spun around angrily and began walking away hurriedly. After Phoenix had realised how stupid he had just sounded, he chased after Edgeworth.

"Hey, Edgeworth, wait! I was just…"

Edgeworth turned around, eyes narrowed.

"I meant, to say… no, I know you eat…" Phoenix began and quickly continued before Edgeworth had a chance to roll his eyes again. "I was just sorta shocked that you want to go hang out with me, that's all! But yes, sure, let's go! I could eat a cow!"

"Good. I hope you mean that figuratively."

"Err... come again?" Phoenix frowned.

Edgeworth shrugged then motioned for Phoenix to follow him to the carpark.


	2. Your Spikes Are Erect

**Author's Note**: _And here's Chapter 2! I'll be uploading the first few chapters of this story pretty quickly, since I've got a long weekend break this week. (: The chapters will be longer as we move forward. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Your Spikes Are Erect<strong>

Going for lunch with Edgeworth alone was probably not on Phoenix's "100 Things to Do Before I Die" List. Yet, somehow, the endless jibes Edgeworth took at him put him at ease. It served as a wonderful reminder that some things never do change.

Phoenix loosened his tie as he climbed into Edgeworth's red sports car. He couldn't help but feel slightly jittery for some reason. After Edgeworth had "returned from the dead", so to speak, Phoenix was quite used to hanging around Edgeworth. But that was mainly with Gumshoe, Maya and the rest of the gang around. Now, alone with the prosecutor, Edgeworth's car seemed to be ten times bigger than it actually was.

"So err… where we off to? Do you have some place in mind?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth put the key in the ignition and started the engine. "Well, I usually purchase take-away and consume it within the confines of my office," he explained.

_Edgeworth and take-away? Now that's new!_

"Oh, cool, what sorta take-away? Burgers and stuff?"

"Burgers, no. Stuff, as you say, yes."

"Ah…so err, what kinda stuff?" Phoenix asked.

"It depends. French cuisine, mostly. The escargot from Cordon Bleu is definitely worth a try."

_Figures._

Phoenix nodded. He glanced out of the window aimlessly. It felt kind of surreal, travelling so fast, moving so quickly. Yet over the past few months, things for Phoenix seemed to be almost in slow motion. Even now, a question finally presented itself in Phoenix's head. One that should have come pouring out of his mouth at the courthouse instead of here.

"Edgeworth?"

"Mmm…?" Edgeworth's mouth was pulled into a straight line as he drove them through town.

"Why?"

"Why what, Wright? If you plan to waste my time asking aimless questions…"

"No, I mean why did you ask me out to lunch today?" Phoenix asked, more purposefully than before.

Edgeworth remained expressionless. "Because you need it," he replied after a few moments.

"Need what?"

"You need to wake up, Wright. I've been observing you these past few months. Since the Fey's left, you're not… for a lack of a better word… yourself."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

Before Phoenix could say anything else, the car stopped abruptly. "Where are we?" Phoenix asked as they got out of the car. In front of them stood an empty diner. On the top was a brightly coloured sign which read, "Joey's Burgers".

"Thought you said you don't eat burgers!" Phoenix laughed.

"Yes, well, but you do. So I thought it would be polite…" Edgeworth mumbled under his breath.

Phoenix snickered. Edgeworth being nice to him, now that was something, alright. In the sunlight, Phoenix got a good look at the skinny prosecutor who looked oddly out of place at the setting. He stood ramrod straight, arms folded and glancing at the diner in front of him. He looked healthy. Healthier, at least. Europe must have done him some good after all. But there was something else too. An air of quiet confidence had replaced the arrogance he had before he "died" and went to Europe.

The pair walked into the diner and got seated at a quiet cubicle. Other than the two haggard old men at the corner, the place was empty. A large, blonde woman in a dress that was clearly too tight for her came over to take their order. When she saw them, her eyes lit up excitedly.

"Milesey!" she shouted gleefully.

Phoenix watched amusedly as Edgeworth smiled politely, his face slowly turning a bright shade of pink. "Mrs. Piffy," he inclined his head slightly.

"Now, now Milesey, I keep telling you like, so many times, call me Kate!" she patted Edgeworth on his head, flattening his hair with her enormous hands.

"Ka...te...," Edgeworth seemed to be having some difficulty speaking suddenly. Kate grabbed Edgeworth and hugged him tightly. This did not help the situation either.

"That's a good boy, Milesey! The usual I guess? And who's ya friend?" Kate glanced over at Phoenix whose face had now turned the same shade of magenta as Edgeworth's suit. Mainly because he was trying to suppress his laughter. Edgeworth's cheek was now pressed haphazardly against Kate's bosoms.

"Phoenix Wright, ma'am. Nice to meet you," Phoenix extended his hand in greeting.

Kate accepted it kindly and said, "Oh! And manners too!" She finally let go of Edgeworth to ruffle at Phoenix's hair. Phoenix flinched slightly. "Err, heh heh."

"Okay, I'll leave you two boys to it, I'll go get you both the usual then. Back in a jiff!" Kate laughed and then went off towards the kitchen.

As soon as Kate had walked off, Phoenix burst out laughing for a good few minutes or so. Edgeworth just glared at him.

"Shut up, Wright."

"Ha ha ha… Sorry, Milesey! But your face… Hee hee!" Phoenix snickered.

"Kate is… an old family friend. My… father used to bring me here when I was younger. I come back here every now and then to see Kate. She's been managing this diner all on her own since her husband passed away some years ago," Edgeworth explained solemnly.

"Oh. Ah, sorry to hear that," Phoenix sobered up and took a look at his surroundings.

When he looked back at Edgeworth he realise he was smirking at him.

"What's so funny, Milesey?" Phoenix grinned.

"Your hair, Wright. The spikes are… erect."

Phoenix reached for his hair and re-adjusted the spikes back to their original position. He felt his face glow warm again in embarrassment. Edgeworth looked very pleased with himself.


	3. I'm Not Crying, It's Just the Dust

When Kate emerged again, she served both of them a chocolate milkshake each. Phoenix noticed that each milkshake had one of those swirly straws which forced the liquid to swirls around in loops before depositing itself in the drinker's mouth.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Phoenix grinned as he slurped his drink greedily.

Edgeworth smirked and then elegantly sipped from his straw.

"Wait, Kate said "the usual" right? Which means, you always drink from swirly straws?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I find the prolonged anticipation tends to give you an illusion that the drink actually tastes better than it does. It heightens the experience." Edgeworth explained while drumming his fingers against the table lightly.

"Huh?"

Edgeworth sighed. "Forget it, Wright. Ah, the meal has arrived," Edgeworth indicated the plates of burgers and chips which Kate slid onto the table.

Phoenix grinned widely and began stuffing his face with chips. "Freaking awesome, you are, Edgeworth!"

"I know," Edgeworth smirked as he helped himself to chips as well. "I'm glad I could be of assistance. I believe they call this… comfort food.

Phoenix paused slightly, burger in hand, and looked up at Edgeworth. "So, basically, you've brought me to this diner, hoping it'll cheer me up? Gee, that's really nice of you… Err, thanks, I guess?"

"… I didn't do it for you, specifically. If you're not in the best of health, psychologically, I mean, then the legal system will be short of yet another defense attorney."

Phoenix dropped the burger he was holding back onto his plate.

"Look Edgeworth, I'm fine. I appreciate this… meal. But I am fine. And I am not mentally ill or anything like that!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Edgeworth's face grew expressionless once more. "You misunderstand me, Wright…"

"No, Edgeworth. You misunderstand me! Okay, look, I know I've been out of sorts recently, and yes, I'm upset and worried about Maya and how I couldn't protect her. I was helpless Edgeworth, truly helpless. And Pearls. And conflicted about Iris, and traumatised about… I'm not even going to say her… its… name… BUT SERIOUSLY EDGEWORTH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!"

Phoenix felt his heart thump hard beneath his chest, his hands were tightened into fists on the table between them. Edgeworth's jaw clenched. He watched Phoenix intently, almost as if he was observing him for some sort of study, calculating his next move.

"So Phoenix Wright chooses death," Edgeworth stated simply, one hand raised slightly.

Phoenix's angry glare softened and suddenly he felt everything come crashing down on him. Maya, Mia, Iris… and Edgeworth.

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.

That cowardly move had cost Phoenix months of pain and guilt. Wondering if Edgeworth really had killed himself, wondering if it was his fault, his doing. And at that point of time, Phoenix finally thought things between him and the prosecutor were looking up. Salvaging the remnants of whatever friendship they had when they were kids. And then suddenly,

"You left. Everyone leaves," Phoenix said out loud, feeling a tear fall from his eye. He brushed it away quickly, hoping Edgeworth wouldn't notice.

Stupid Phoenix. Real stupid.

"But I came back," Edgeworth replied, staring out the window.

"I know," Phoenix said, his hand trembling against the table. He was feeling a mixture of anger, sadness, pain, he couldn't tell. It was all too much. Far too much for him to take.

Edgeworth reached out and grabbed Phoenix's hand. Squeezing it tightly, just for a moment and then letting it go. The surprisingly affectionate gesture from the usually visibly unemotional prosecutor stunned Phoenix. Without even thinking, he reached back out for Edgeworth's hand and held it tightly in his. The prosecutor flinched slightly but didn't pull away. Phoenix couldn't bring himself to look at Edgeworth's face. Couldn't bear to see the disgust in the prosecutor's eyes as Phoenix held onto his hand. Didn't want to see Edgeworth's pity. Didn't want to see Edgeworth smirking down at him.

But the prosecutor felt and did nothing of the sort. As Phoenix Wright, the Turnabout King cried, Miles Edgeworth simply sat there and held his hand, reassuring himself that it was merely a dust particle which had caused him to tear in one eye.


End file.
